Like A Stone
by Dorothy Carnivale
Summary: Set 2 years after the end of the 5th season, Justin comes home from New York, but not everything is as it was.
1. Kings of the wild Frontier

Notes: A sort of graphic fanfic that came to me one night in a dream, I expanded on it & after a few months I finally decided to post it, I hope it's well recieved. Set 2 years after the end of season 5, Justin has returned to Pittsbergh, but not all is as it appears. Just as sexual as the show, so be forewarned, a lot of it is very... descriptive :

**CHAPTER ONE: LIKE A STONE.**

He stood in the threshold for a long time watching him pound the trick raw. His head tilted back, eyes closed, imagining something, though Justin may never know what. He was hard just watching, the way he'd come out just enough with each thrust only to plow back in even deeper. Such a display of complete control left Justin awestruck, the way he remained, never slipping out or fumbling. Adonis between the sheets. The sweetest of sweat dripping slowly off his heaving chest, his perfect body, his sex appeal soaking the covers. It was totally bewildering, completely poetic & unapologetic. If you watched Brian Kinney fuck for even a fraction of a minute, you understood him completely.

The trick, of course, remained nameless, just as they always were, always had been. He screamed & moaned in ecstasy, his long red locks plied to his cheeks, his body sticky with the sweat & cum. Down on all fours, he was coming & Brain sensed it, somehow. Faster, Harder. His breathing sped up soundlessly. Faster & faster still, it was unbearable to watch, but he was frozen, stuck there between worlds.

He could leave, Brian hadn't seen him yet. He could go back to New York, or to the Hotel he'd made the reservations in. Something had called to him the minute he stepped off that plane. He'd felt panicked, pressed for time. He needed to see Brian, that night, no other. In that brief moment the only thing that mattered was getting to the loft, seeing Brian again after two long years. The emptiest years of his young life. & now he was finally here. He was at the door of Brain's loft, standing on the very threshold into Brian's world. Back to their world, when he was young & Brian was everything. His heart was pounding, threatening to break free of its bone prison; he was too frightened to move. So he stayed there, watching.

The Trick muttered something inaudible & Brian grabbed him by the hair & pushed him down into the sheets. Finally he came, making only the slightest of sounds.

"Ohhh."

Only after years of hearing that little sound nightly could you fully understand the power of it, the beauty of it. To everyone else it was just a sound; to Justin it was the final note of the world's most enchanting song. There could be nothing more pure, or more stunning than the harsh movement of his fierce brows, the crinkle of his nose, the shape of his lips when he came.

He pulled out & fell flat on his back; his arms limp at his sides, his legs out leisurely.

That was when he saw him, standing there, shyly; arms behind his back, legs crossed delicately, something concealed in his jeans. Brian smiled.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, out of breath.

"Just like you said, it was only time."

Justin took his first step into the loft cautiously, sliding the door shut behind him. Then he made his way to the bed. He looked down at the trick lying there, spent, in a little puddle of his own sex.

"Fuck off." Brian instructed. He did as he was told, becoming just a distant memory, a face in a crowd.

All Brian could think about was Justin. His snow white hair almost angelic in the light, the little turned up nose, his perfect bone structure. He reached for a cigarette.

"So, Taylor, what brings you to the Pitt's?"

"You do." Justin said hurriedly.

"I told you—" Brian began, but Justin cut in

"I know full well what you told me. I read about Ted in the New York Post."

"He'll survive, an old friend came by to collect on some unpaid debts, when he refused they roughed him up."

"Is he still on—"

"No, he's clean, but he owes some money. A lot of money. So does Mrs. Schmidt."

"So they pay it, I mean he works for Pittsburgh's own Brian Kinney, number one add man in Western Pennsylvania."

"You forgot number one fuck."

Justin couldn't help but smile.

"They want something more, Ted knows something, I can tell. & drug dealers are a dangerous bunch." He went on.

"Is that fear I see in your eyes Mr. Kinney?" Justin teased.

Brian got very cold, suddenly, his smile dissipated.

"Not fear, contempt."

He'd forgotten himself & he tried to regain the calm, the coolness about him. Then he looked Justin up & down. Coyly, Justin turned to one side so that his hard-on was less visible, but this only spurred Brian on.

He grabbed him by the belt loops & pulled him down onto the bed. He kissed his mouth & ears softly. He licked his neck & smelled his skin, his cologne, all the while his eyes & fingers exploring the familiar body. His hands found the button of his jeans, which he undid. He kissed him harder, probing his mouth with his wild tongue, while he unzipped his fly.

"Brian…" Justin muttered. His hands went to push Brian away from the crotch of his jeans.

"What is it?"

"It's been a long day. I was only stopping by to see you, see if you were okay."

"Well I'm a big boy, mommy; I can take care of myself." He rolled over onto his back & grabbed another cigarette.

"I know that." Justin assured him. He sat up & held his head in his hands, but Brian remained still, staring at the ceiling through a cloud of smoke.

"I won't keep you then, you've done your inspection, you're free to go. We can say goodnight. Or goodbye. Whichever you prefer."

Justin put his hand on Brian's cheek. He stroked his thick dark hair out of his face.

"It's never goodbye, only ever goodnight." Justin whispered.

Brian looked up at him.

"How long are you here for?"

"Not long, a few weeks. I only just got off the plane."

"So I take it you haven't been to see your dear old mum, or Michael & the professor yet?"

"No just you, I wanted to see you first."

They were frozen there, for only a few moments, staring at one another.

"I should go, it's late." Justin said finally, doing up his pants.

"Yeah." Brian looked away, playing with his bracelet. Justin got up & headed for the door, looking back only once to give Brain a little wave goodbye.

"Justin…"

He stopped dead in his tracks, a smile creeping up on his face. He turned to face him.

"Yes?"

Brian looked away, down at the sheets. Then he sighed & got up off the bed. He stood stark naked, staring for what felt like forever. Then he walked over to Justin, put his arms around his shoulders, holding him close.

"Stay." He whispered softly in his ear.

Justin bit his lip, he was blushing & he could feel it.

"Is that what you want, or what you think I want?" Justin asked.

His only answer was a kiss on the forehead.

"I have a futon…" Brian suggested, changing the subject.

Justin laughed & put his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"That won't be necessary." He assured him.

Brian went to the fridge for some water & swallowed some pills. He turned around just in time to see Justin pulling down the elastic waist band of his underwear, letting them slide off his hips & onto the floor. He had the most beautiful body. Boyish & young, but with the well developed arms & shoulders of a man, not muscular but lean. The dimples on the small of his back, his hairless body as smooth & unblemished as it had been seven years before when he'd picked him up outside Babylon.

Though Justin had never allowed himself to be weak, or to let Brian see him as feeble, perhaps it was the porcelain skin that made him seem so delicate, so fragile.

Justin climbed into Brain's bed for the first time in two long years. & strangely, it felt as though he'd never left. The satin sheets were home, the dark duvet, Egyptian silk, high thread count. That was where he belonged, if not forever, at least for tonight.

Brian crept under the sheets & turned to Justin. He stroked his hair & kissed his mouth & then he turned on his side, staring into his closet. He felt Justin move in closer, felt the heat of his body against his back, his legs. His naked body so cold next to Justin's burning youth.

Arms wrapped around him, the warm nervous breaths on the back of his neck. He smiled & held Justin's hand tightly in his.

End Chapter One.


	2. Home

CHAPTER TWO: HOME

CHAPTER TWO: HOME

Justin awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing, the faintest sound of someone humming in the distance. He imagined this was what straight people felt like, when they got up in the morning, the smell of breakfast & the tunes of a love song. All the banal sentimental bullshit of the happily married heterosexual, so distasteful, so monotonous, yet so alluring seemed the unattainable sanctity of marriage, if only from afar.

He wrapped himself in stained silk sheets & stepped out into the kitchen. Brain was already dressed to the nines, smooth black Armani suit, brown leather Gucci shoes, red Prada tie, his hair slicked back. He looked up from his coffee to see Justin standing there & he smiled & wrapped his arms around him.

"You're up."

"Where are you off to?" Justin inquired.

"Work, where else? Michael called; he's having some kind of breeder party tonight."

"Did you tell him I was here?"

"No, that's your job."

"Good, I wanted to surprise him."

"Well," Brian ran his fingers through the tussle of blonde hair & smiled "I was going to hit the Baths tonight. But you're free to go wherever you please. Come back whenever you want, I know I will."

"I'm going to the Dinner this morning, to see Debbie."

"What about lunch?"

"I don't have any plans."

"Stop by my office before one, we can order take out & if you'd be so kind as to look over the designs for a new add my people have designed, I'd love a second opinion."

"I'll see what I can do." He said, smiling.

Brian leaned forward & kissed him lightly on the forehead, the slowest gentlest kiss. Then he disappeared out the sliding loft door, leaving Justin naked & alone.


End file.
